onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eloise Gardener
Eloise Gardener ist eine vermisste Person in Hyperion Heights, sie wird seit langer Zeit von Rogers gesucht. Sie Ist Der Gegenpart Von Gothel Eloise Geschichte Während Rogers erstes Jahr als Polizist in Hyperion Heights arbeitet, wird er Eloises Vermisstenfall zugewiesen. Nachdem sie eine Spur bekommen hat, wo sie sein könnte, geht er in eine dunkle Gasse und wird erschossen. Er erinnert sich an eine blonde Frau, die ihre Hand an seine Wunde hielt und ihn am Leben hielt, bis der Krankenwagen eintraf. Jedoch Hat Er Elouise Nie Gefunden eine Tatsache, die ihn heimsucht. Zehn Jahre später setzt Rogers diese Untersuchung mit Hilfe von Henry und Roni fort. Nachdem er bei der Verhaftung von Sam Ochotta assistiert hat, spioniert Rogers eine Tätowierung an seinem Handgelenk, die mit einem Symbol übereinstimmt, das Eloise mehrfach in ihrem Tagebuch gezeichnet hat. Er verhört ihn über das Bild, aber Sam besteht darauf, dass er nichts über Eloise weiß und dass er nur das Tattoo im Gefängnis hat, um das Böse abzuwehren. Sam meint aber auch, dass das, was auch immer das Mädchen vorhat, etwas Schlimmes gewesen sein muss, wenn sie das Symbol gezeichnet hat. Nach seiner Entlassung erzählt er jemandem am Telefon, dass sie Schwierigkeiten haben, weil jemand nach dem Mädchen sucht. In Wirklichkeit ist Eloise Gardener die verfluchte Identität von Gothel, die sie erhielt, nachdem Regina Drizellas Fluch für Henrys Leben gesprochen hatte. Als Teil ihres Plans ist Eloise an der Spitze von Belfrey Towers von Victoria Belfrey eingeschlossen. Eines Tages, nachdem Victoria erfolgreich den Sarg ihrer Tochter Anastasia aus dem Gemeinschaftsgarten geholt hat, besucht sie ihre Gefangene. Victoria bespricht ihre Pläne, Lucy als Mittel zu verwenden, um Anastasia wiederzubeleben, obwohl Eloise davor warnt, dass das Mädchen ihren Glauben aufgeben muss, damit es funktioniert. Victoria wünscht ihre Hilfe, um dies zu erreichen, aber Eloise lehnt ab und weigert sich, von letzterer eingeschüchtert zu werden. Sie gibt Victoria eine unheilvolle Warnung, selbst wenn sie in der Lage ist, die Helden zu besiegen und Anastasia von den Toten zurückzubringen, wird sie als nächstes mit ihr fertig werden müssen. Wieder von Victoria besucht, stellt Eloise fest, dass sie Schwierigkeiten haben muss, Lucys Glauben zu brechen, wenn sie so bald zurück ist, um sie wiederzusehen. Sie kritisiert Victoria für ihre Naivität gegenüber dem Glauben, die nicht mit einem Schlag entfernt werden kann, weil der Glaube tief wächst und sie ihn von der Wurzel trennen muss. Victoria bietet ihr eine Tasse Tee an, aber das scheint Eloise zu verärgern, die versucht, sie anzugreifen, nur wegen ihrer Ketten, die sie davon abhalten, weiter zu gehen. Eloise verlangt wütend ihren speziellen Tee, aber Victoria stimmt ihr nur zu, wenn sie ihr sagt, mit welcher Wurzel sie anfangen soll. Nachdem die Informationen vermutlich ausgetauscht worden sind, bezieht Victoria die Kräuter für den Tee von ihrer Tochter Ivy, bevor sie zurückkehrt, um das Gebräu für Eloise zu machen. Als Ivy Roni zu Eloises Versteck bringt, um zu beweisen, dass sie es ernst meint mit Victoria, wird Eloise von Ivy gesagt, dass sie nicht zu sehen sein soll. Roni sieht sie nicht, obwohl Roni ein Foto von sich und Henry findet. Ivy kommt später zurück, um Eloise zu suchen, die ihr Angst macht, indem sie hinter ihr wieder auftaucht, was einen erschrockenen Ivy dazu bringt, das Tee-Set zu zerbrechen. Eloise, scheinbar in einer geheimen Allianz mit Ivy, von der Victoria nichts weiß, fragt, ob sie das Vertrauen der Helden gewinnen konnte. Ivy bestätigt das und rühmt sich, dass sie ihr genauso vertrauen wie ihrer Mutter. Eloise lobt Ivy für ihre gute Arbeit und schlägt offen vor, dass, während Victoria nicht sehen kann, wie schlau ihre Tochter ist, sie kann. Ivy ist erfreut über ihre Anerkennung, aber dann, gewinnt sie ihre Ruhe, um sie anzuweisen, ihre Rolle mit Victoria zu spielen, als sie diskutierten. Eloise verspricht genau das und nennt sie "meine süße Ivy", aber als Ivy sich zum Gehen wendet, bittet sie Eloise, sie mit ihrem richtigen Namen zu anzusprechen: Drizella. Aus Victorias Büro bringt Ivy Eloise einen Strauß Hyazinthen, die darin einen kleinen Samen der Magie entdeckt. Eloise besteht darauf, dass die Magie nur in fruchtbarem Boden weiter wachsen kann, weshalb Ivy unglücklich ist, wenn sie ihn holen muss, aber sie erinnert das Mädchen daran, dass sie geduldig sein müssen, wenn sie überleben wollen. Sie schlägt Ivy vor, dass das Geben des Fotos zu Roni ein Fehler war, obwohl Ivy ihr versichert, dass Regina früh genug kein Problem sein wird. Nachdem Ivy den Boden erreicht hat, vergräbt Eloise einige der Hyazinthenblüten darauf und verzaubert sie in die Form einer stacheligen Pflanze. Ivy zupft an einem der Stacheln, während Eloise sie vor dem gefährlichen Weg warnt, der sie zu Fall bringen wird. Ivy entscheidet jedoch, dass sie sehen müssen, wie Regina davon betroffen ist und drückt die Flüssigkeit des Stachels in eine kleine Flasche. Während Lucy immer noch hartnäckig an ihrem Glauben festhält, stattet Victoria Eloise einen weiteren Besuch ab, bei dem sie einen Schmutzfleck auf dem Boden sieht. Eloise deutet an, dass Victoria sie aus ihren Schuhen geholt hat, Victoria ist jedoch auf sie gerichtet und warnt, dass sie bestimmt herausfinden wird, ob sie Hilfe bekommen hat. Nachdem sie Ivys schmutzbedeckte Schuhe entdeckt hat, kehrt Victoria zu Eloise zurück, die vorschlägt, wenn sie irgendjemanden beschuldigen will, sollte sie ihre eigene blinde Inkompetenz tadeln. Victoria, entsetzt darüber, dass Eloise nur so getan hat, als würde sie ihr die ganze Zeit helfen, will wissen, wann sie Drizella aufgeweckt hat, aber letztere gibt zu, dass ihre Tochter immer wach gewesen sei, außer Victoria sei zu besessen von Anastasia, um die Wahrheit zu sehen. Als Eloise enthüllt, dass Ivy sie leiden sehen möchte, erinnert Victoria sie an die wahre Natur der Efeupflanze, die nicht wachsen kann, wenn sie sich nicht an etwas anderes klammert, nämlich an Eloise. Victoria schwört ihr, sie runter zu bringen, damit Ivy nichts hat und warnt sie, dass sie nie wieder das warme Licht des Tages spüren wird. Nachdem Victoria Eloise in ein anderes Gebäude gebracht hat, kommt Rogers auf der Suche nach Eloise, von der er glaubt, dass sie sie gefangen hält, auf sie zu. Rogers betritt einen Raum, in dem sich die Hexe unter einer Decke versteckt hat, aber als Sie hört, dass er sie Eloise nennt und sie herauslockt, enthüllt sie sich und nimmt seine Hilfe an. Nach der Rettung kommen die Polizisten, um Victoria zu verhaften. Während Ivy ihre Mutter süffisant verspottet, jetzt da sie die Gefangene ist und die Hexe frei ist, prangert Victoria wütend Ivy an, weil sie jemanden entfesselt hat, der gefährlicher ist als sie ergründen kann. Eloise wird dann in einen Sozialdienstwagen gesetzt und Rogers steigt mit ihr ein. Später wird Eloise mit einer Unterkunft in einem Übergangsheim versorgt. Sie besucht Rogers auf der Polizeistation, wo sie ihm einen Kuchen als Dank dafür gibt, dass er sie gerettet hat. Rogers fragt, wie es ihr geht und ob sie ihren Therapeuten schon gesehen hat, zu dem Eloise zugibt, dass sie immer noch Alpträume hat und dass sie versucht hat, zur Therapie zu gehen, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Rogers gibt ihr seine Karte und sagt ihr, dass sie ihn anrufen soll, wenn sie jemals etwas braucht, wobei Eloise ihm dafür dankt, dass sie ihr weißer Ritter ist. Später, als Roni Rogers besucht, bemerkt sie Eloises Kuchen auf seinem Schreibtisch und schiebt ihn in den Müll, anscheinend weil sie nicht will, dass er ihn isst, weil es zu süß ist. An einem sicheren Ort besucht Ivy Eloise, während sie Magie praktiziert und aufgrund der geringen Magie in der Stadt versagt. Sie sagt ihre Pläne, ihre Schwester zu finden, und als Eloise fragt, warum sie Anastasias Körper braucht, sagt sie, dass es Magie in ihr gibt, die sie für sich beanspruchen will. Eloise, die ebenfalls die gleiche Magie will, wartet, bis Ivy mit Anastasias Sarg zurückkehrt, damit sie das Mädchen aufwecken können. Als sie beide zusammen arbeiten, um den Sargdeckel zu entfernen, finden sie bald heraus, dass sie nicht drinnen ist und beziehen, dass Victoria sie irgendwo anders versteckt haben muss. Als Eloise Ivy in ihrem Auto zu Victoria bringt, die sich seit dem Verlassen des Gefängnisses mit Weaver zusammengetan hat, betrachtet sie das kleine baumförmige Ornament auf dem Fahrzeugspiegel als seltsam und grübelt darüber nach, warum Menschen dieser Welt die Natur auf diese Weise neu erschaffen Ivy weist darauf hin, dass es Lufterfrischer ist. Das Paar beobachtet, wie Weaver in Victorias Auto einsteigt, wobei Eloise bemerkt, dass die Allianz des Mannes mit Ivys Mutter lästig ist und dass sie Victoria nicht unterschätzen sollte, obwohl Ivy darauf besteht, dass ihre Mutter immer die falschen Entscheidungen trifft. Sie folgen Weaver und Victoria zum Mausoleum, betreten aber später das Gebäude, ohne zu wissen, dass Victoria bereits gegangen ist, da bis dahin nur Weaver da ist. Ivy geht kurz darauf, aber Eloise bleibt zurück, um mit Weaver zu plaudern. Weber ist verblüfft über den richtigen Namen, den sie wählt, "Mutter Gothel", weil sie weder eine Mutter im herkömmlichen Sinn noch eine Nonne ist. Eloise erklärt, dass ihr Name zwar verschiedene Dinge für Menschen bedeuten kann, sie aber am besten auf die Bedürfnisse der Menschen eingeht. Sie bietet Weaver ihre Dienste an, die ablehnt, worauf sie warnt, dass er die Wächterin nicht alleine finden kann. Eloise betont, dass er die Kosten von Victoria, die Anastasia aufweckt, noch nicht kennen gelernt hat, was bedeutet, dass man den Glauben eines Unschuldigen opfern muss. Als ein ungeduldiger Weaver ihr sagt, sie solle es einfach ausspucken, fragt Eloise ihn ominös nach seiner Urenkelin Lucy. implizierend, dass sie das Opfer ist, das Victoria verwenden will. Nach der Auferstehung von Anastasia findet Eloise das Mädchen auf der Polizeiwache in der Gesellschaft von Weaver und Victoria. Anastasias Kräfte gehen drunter und drüber, als Eloise herankommt und sie Eloise, Weaver und Victoria ausknockt. Ivy, die es schafft, Anastasia dazu zu bringen, magisch dämpfende Armbänder zu tragen, nimmt sie an einen entfernten Ort mit der Absicht, die Kräfte ihrer Schwester zu absorbieren, jedoch geschieht das Gegenteil. Eloise deckt diese Tatsache erst auf, nachdem Anastasia ungewollt Ivys Magie aufgenommen hat und als eine verblüffte Ivy darauf reagiert, verraten zu werden, stößt Eloise sie in eine Grube, wo sie Victoria ebenfalls gefangen hat. Direkt danach führt Eloise Anastasia in ein anderes Zimmer, wo mehrere Umhänge ausgestellt sind. Sie teilt dem Mädchen mit, dass die Umhänge ihren Schwestern, dem Zirkel der Acht, gehören und dass sie nun die anderen sechs Mitglieder finden werden. Als Eloise Anastasia von ihren Plänen erzählt, sie zu einem geeigneteren Zuhause zu bringen, bringt das Mädchen nur das Interesse zum Ausdruck, bei ihrer Mutter zu sein. Eloise hält sie davon ab, indem sie Victoria aus der Grube zieht, um Anastasia ihre vielen Verbrechen zu enthüllen, die von all den schrecklichen Dingen schockiert ist, die ihre Mutter getan hat. Nachdem sie Victoria in die Grube geworfen hat, geht Eloise ins Krankenhaus, um mit Kelly, Ronis Schwester, zu sprechen, von der sie glaubt, dass sie im Besitz des Auferstehungsamuletts ist. Sie bietet an, Lucy mit Anastasias Magie zu beleben, wenn Kelly ihr das Amulett im Botanischen Garten-Gewächshaus übergibt. Später nimmt Eloise Anastasia in ihre Wohnung und versorgt sie mit Müsli und Cartoons. Das Mädchen ist immer noch verloren, nachdem sie die Wahrheit über ihre Mutter erfahren hat und in einer Welt ist, die sie nicht versteht. Eloise sympathisiert mit ihren Gefühlen, als sie einmal in derselben Position war, besonders in der frühen Darstellung von Magie und der Angst und Manipulation, die sie aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten von anderen ertrug. Als sie Anastasia erzählt, wie sie schließlich jemanden gefunden hat, der ihr geholfen hat, stärker zu werden, es klopft an der Tür. Das erschreckt Anastasia, die den Tisch zum Zittern bringt, aber Eloise überredet sie, sich zu beruhigen und sich im Schrank zu verstecken. Anastasia ist außer Sichtweite, kurz bevor Rogers eintritt, um Eloise zu untersuchen, weil Victoria vermisst wird und er sicherstellen wollte, dass sie nicht hinter ihr her kommt. Rogers wird misstrauisch gegenüber dem Essen und Fernsehen, worauf Eloise darauf beharrt, dass sie sich an einfachere Zeiten erinnern muss, obwohl dies Roger nicht daran hindert, sich dem Schrank zu nähern, um nachzuforschen. Eloise hält ihn auf, indem sie absichtlich eine Teetasse fallen lässt, ihm sagt, dass sie immer noch von verschlossenen Räumen erschreckt wird, und bittet ihn, sie zu ihrem Kunsttherapiekurs zu bringen. Rogers stimmt zu und er verlässt die Wohnung kurz danach. Im Gewächshaus erscheint Victoria, um Eloise das Amulett zu geben, in dem Versuch, das wieder gut zu machen, was sie Lucy angetan hat. Da das Amulett leer ist, lässt Eloise Anastasia den Stein berühren, damit es ihre Magie aufnehmen kann. Sie entlässt Anastasia danach, indem sie ihre Erinnerung an den Vorfall löscht und sie anweist zu gehen. Da das Amulett ein Opfer benötigt, ruft Eloise Ivy in den Ritualkreis, um ihr Leben für Lucys Rückkehr zu nehmen. Victoria, die sich nicht bewusst war, dass so etwas nötig war, versucht zuerst, Eloise aufzuhalten, aber als das nicht funktioniert, schubst sie Ivy aus dem Kreis und besteht darauf, ihren Platz einzunehmen. Eloise stimmt der Änderung zu und lässt dann Victorias Lebenskraft in das Amulett abfließen, was sie tötet. Während Rogers und Weaver glauben, dass der jüngste Tod von Dr. Sage und Victoria sowie der versuchte Mord an Hilda Braeburn mit Eloises angeblichem Frauenkult in Verbindung gebracht wird, taucht Eloise auf der Polizeiwache auf, um Informationen über den Mörder zu liefern. Doch als Weaver fragt, wo sie die Nacht von Victorias Tod war, wird Eloise über seine Anklage verärgert und weigert sich zu kooperieren, außer sie spricht nur mit Rogers. Nachdem Eloise diese Unterkunft erhalten hat, kehrt Rogers in den Raum zurück, um zu sagen, dass sein Partner in einer Kaffeepause ist, obwohl Eloise ohne Zweifel weiß, dass Weaver das Gespräch über den Sicherheitsmonitor beobachtet. Sie überzeugt Rogers, dass um den Mörder zu finden, er sich selbst zuerst kennen muss. Rogers spielt mit bei ihrem Spiel, indem Er ihrer Bitte, sein Lieblingsbild zu sehen, zustimmt und er bringt ihr eines von einem Schiff auf See. Als sie das Gemälde gesehen hat, fragt Eloise nach der Geschichte dahinter. Rogers erzählt ihr von seiner Kindheits Faszination für den Ozean, obwohl er schließlich aufgewachsen ist und es vergessen hat. Bei weiteren Untersuchungen von Eloise gibt Rogers zu, dass er seinen Traum im Erwachsenenalter nie erfüllt hat, weil er niemanden hat, mit dem er es teilen konnte. Eloise erzählt ihm dann, dass der Mörder, während er seinen Schmerz durch Malen ausdrückte, es durch Mord zum Ausdruck gebracht hat und beide Opfer vor ihrem Tod ein besonderes Geschenk erhielten, Schokoladen-Marzipan-Trüffel in einer herzförmigen Schachtel. Als Rogers und Weaver jedoch zu einem Laden gehen, in dem eine der Kisten zuletzt geliefert wurde, entdecken sie die Frau, an die sie gerichtet ist, die schon vor Jahren gestorben war, und enthüllten, dass der Mörder sie aufgestellt hatte. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen verschwindet Anastasia von selbst und Eloise ist sich ihres Aufenthaltsortes nicht sicher. Eloise geht zu Belfrey Towers, wo sie eine rosa Tasche außerhalb von Victorias altem Büro bemerkt. Sie nimmt es mit, wenn sie sich mit Ivy über die Erneuerung ihres vorherigen Geschäftes unterhält, um Anastasia zu finden und ihre Magie zu erhalten, aber Ivy lehnt es ab, ihr zu helfen, da ihre Schwester sterben wird und die Magie an Eloise geht kann den Dolch des Dunklen in die Finger bekommen. Eloise meint, dass Ivys Wunsch, Victorias sterbenden Wunsch zu honorieren, zwar edel ist, sie aber Anastasia nicht findet, wenn sie keine Zeit mehr hat und ihr dann die Tasche reicht. Ivy inspiziert die herzförmige Box darin, was beweist, dass sie die nächste auf der Hitliste des Mörders ist. Eloise erwähnt, dass sie bereits etwas von Anastasias Magie abgeschöpft hat und beabsichtigt, den Rest zu übernehmen, sobald Ivy weg ist, Ivy kümmert sich jedoch nicht um den Mörder. Als Ivy sich weiterhin weigert, ihr nachzugeben, überlässt Eloise sie ihrem Schicksal. Während Ivy beschließt, Anastasia an Mr. Samdi zu übergeben, damit er die Magie ihrer Schwester extrahieren und eine magische Bohne verzaubern kann, um dem Mörder zu entkommen, erscheint Eloise, um Anastasia zu wecken und drängt sie, Ivy als Rache zu töten, weil sie sie betrogen hat. Anastasia wird angespornt durch den Glauben, dass Ivy sich nie um sie gekümmert hat, aber kommt allmählich zur Besinnung, wenn Ivy enthüllt, dass Eloise beide benutzt, um Anastasias Magie zu bekommen, egal wer wen umbringt. Nachdem Anastasias mit ihrer Schwester versöhnt, ist Eloise gezwungen, sich zurückzuziehen, da ihre Pläne fehlgeschlagen sind. Ivy und ihre Schwester kehren später in den Neuen Zauberwald zurück, wo sie wieder eine Familie sein können und dafür sorgen, dass Eloise Anastasias Wächtermächte nie haben kann. Um den Zirkel zu seiner vollen Stärke zurückzubringen, überredet Eloise den Schreibtisch-Sergeant Samuel auf magische Weise, ihre Zirkelschwestern aufzuspüren. Sie nähert sich Tilly, ihrer biologischen Tochter, und versucht sie zu überzeugen, indem sie sich als ihre Mutter enthüllt. Eloise bereut anscheinend, sie verlassen zu haben und stimmt zu, dass sie selbstsüchtig und grausam sei, weil die Welt grausam zu ihr sei, aber sie wolle sich ändern, wenn nur Tilly ihr vergeben könne. Tilly weist sie zurück und gibt an, dass sie bereits Menschen in ihrem Leben hat, die sich um sie kümmern. Eloise stellt sich Tillys Freundin, Margot, als eine Verwandte von Tilly vor, bevor sie sie in einem Gespräch darüber beschäftigt, wie die Menschheit die Natur zerstört hat. Sie nutzt dann ihre magische Fähigkeit, um Margot an Ort und Stelle zu halten und stiehlt etwas von ihrem Blut. Später versammeln sich die Mitglieder des Zirkels in der unteren Ebene des Theaters, wo sich vor Tausenden von Jahren Gothels altes Zuhause befand, außer dass nur noch der Baum aus dem Hain übrig ist. Nachdem Samuel Rogers bewusst auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hat, wissen sie, dass er kommen wird, um zu untersuchen. Rogers und Tilly haben eine Absteckung in seinem Auto, als Eloise das Gebäude betritt und sie einlädt. Allerdings ist es eine Falle und beide werden von Eloise gefangen und die Mitglieder des Zirkels, die sie auf die untere Ebene des Kinos bringen. Mit der Absicht, Tilly in den Zirkel einzuführen und ihre Hilfe zu einem Zauberspruch zu gewinnen, offenbart Eloise, dass Tillys Vater Rogers ist, und obwohl sie zwischen den beiden Welten der Natur und Menschheit geboren wurde, möchte sie ihr helfen, den richtigen Weg im Leben zu wählen. Eloise verspricht, die Mutter zu sein, die Tilly immer wollte, wenn sie sich ihr anschließt, aber Tilly gibt zu, dass sie keine Mutter für sie ist. Später findet Eloise den Schlüssel zu dem Hain, der in der Höhle der drei versteckt ist. Sie nimmt dann etwas von Rogers Blut und droht ihm auch das Leben zu nehmen, wenn Tilly sie weiterhin abweist. Als Tilly schließlich zustimmt, beginnt Eloise ein Ritual, indem Sie drei Gegenstände opfert; Rogers 'Blut als Tillys "alte Liebe", Margots Blut als Tillys "neue Liebe" und der Schlüssel als "verratene Liebe", wie es Tillys Erbe hätte sein sollen, waren anders gewesen. Nachdem das Zirkel-Symbol durch diese Opfer aktiv wird, singt Eloise einen Zauber, bevor alle Hexen, einschließlich Tilly, die Hände im Kreis miteinander verbinden und eine Feuersäule aus der Mitte des Symbols aufsteigt. Mit dem Zauber, der Magie Nach Hyperion Heights bringt, während das Wachstum der Natur die Stadt überholt, teilt Eloise Roni mit, dass die Menschheit am Ende dauerhaft ausgelöscht werden wird. Sie willigt jedoch ein, sie und ihre Familie zu schonen, wenn Roni sich ihr anschließt. Roni lehnt ab und besteht darauf, dass sie einen Weg finden wird, sie zu besiegen. Eloise hält dies für unwahrscheinlich, da sie keine Magie hat und nicht einmal Henry den Fluch brechen könnte, weil er nicht mehr so glaubt wie früher. Zu den Gemeinschaftsgarten geht, wo Eloise am Brunnen auf den Zauber wartet, um ihn zu vervollständigen, versucht Roni, sie mit einem Baseballschläger anzugreifen, nur damit Eloise die Waffe mit einer magischen Welle ihrer Hand pulverisiert. Roni beharrt darauf, indem er ein Stück des Baseballschlägers als Einsatzwaffe benutzt, aber Eloise überwältigt sie wieder, bevor sie sie einige Meter wegwirft und sie bewusstlosst macht Wenn Flammen aus dem Brunnen auftauchen, zieht Eloise seine Kraft aus, als Henry ankommt, gibt Roni einen Kuss der wahren Liebe und bricht den Fluch. Direkt nachdem der Dunkle Fluch gebrochen wurde, steht Eloise Roni gegenüber, dessen Magie wiederhergestellt wurde; Roni's Magie ist jedoch für die des ehemaligen nicht geeignet. Weaver kommt mit Tilly an, von der er glaubt, dass sie Eloise besiegen kann, aber das Mädchen ist unsicher, ob sie sich ihr stellen kann. Obwohl das Gift in seinem Herzen reaktiviert wurde, bietet Rogers seiner Tochter seine Unterstützung an, indem er die Hände mit ihr verbindet, sehr zu Eloises Unmut, während Margot sich in Solidarität an Tillys Hand klammert. Eloise tadelt Tilly und sagt ihr, dass sie kein Idiot sein soll und ihr helfen soll, ihr Zuhause zu verteidigen. Tilly erklärt, dass Eloise nicht ihre Mutter ist und sie wählt Liebe und Hoffnung, anstatt auf denselben dunklen Pfad wie sie zu gehen. Als Eloise sie mit einem Zauberstrom attackiert, drückt Tilly mit ihrer eigenen Magie zurück, die durchschlägt, um Eloise zu treffen und sie in einen geschwärzten Baum zu verwandeln. Tilly nähert sich dem Baum und drückt Mitleid dafür aus, wie sich Eloises Leben in etwas verwandelt hat, das sie nie für sich selbst haben wollte, aber dass sie selbst anders sein wird als sie. Dann beschwört sie Hyazinthenblüten, die am Fuß von Eloises Baumwurzeln blühen.